Gabrielle Solis
Biography Gabrielle is often seen as vain, shallow, and materialistic, but underneath she is thoughtful and caring, and loves her friends on Wisteria Lane dearly and will always help in a crisis. She tends to be reckless and acts first then thinks later, often thinking of herself before others, but regretting it later and making amends. She is very attractive and has the ability to wrap men around her little finger. Gabrielle loves her children, Grace, Juanita and Celia very much and is super protective of them. Early Life Gabrielle Marquez was born into a small town in Mexico on December 8th 1976, where her family was very poor and lived in a shack according to a season 6 episode. When she was five, her father was diagnosed with cancer and died. When she was 15 years old, she was sexually assaulted by her stepfather, Alejandro, and left home the next day on a bus to New York. Unfortunately her mother blamed Gabrielle, thinking she was jealous. Five years later, she seduced a fashion photographer and became a model. Soon after, she attracted the affections of the rich Carlos Solis, who she married. Shortly after, they moved to Wisteria Lane in 2003. Season 1 Gabrielle Solis is having an affair with her teenage gardener John Rowland. Gabrielle feels that John treats her with love, unlike Carlos who is never there and is unwilling to discuss emotions. Carlos, however, suspects Gaby is cheating on him, and asks his mother, Juanita, to visit and keep an eye on Gabrielle. She does her best to keep Juanita busy but Juanita photographs Gabrielle with John. John chases her for the camera but, not looking where she is going, is hit by a car driven by Andrew Van de Kamp (who was drunk) and slips into a coma. Gabrielle disposes of the camera but is forced to confess to John's mother, Helen, about the affair after Helen assumed John was sleeping with Susan. Gabrielle learns that she is pregnant, as a result of Carlos swapping her birth control pills with sugar pills. She almost leaves him after discovering the truth but blackmails him into taking care of the baby in return for her testimony at his trial for gay hate crimes. Just as the trial is about to end however, John tells Carlos about their affair and that he could be the father of Gaby's baby. In a fit of rage, Carlos goes after John, and is convicted for the hate crimes, leaving Gabrielle in an uncertain situation. Season 2 Carlos is in jail and unwilling to forgive Gabrielle for her affair. Eventually she apologizes, and he forgives her. Gabrielle loses the baby after falling down the stairs while running away from Caleb Applewhite, who had broken into her house. After Carlos is released from prison, he and Gabrielle try for another baby, but discover she cannot get pregnant because of the injuries she suffered when she miscarried. She and Carlos try to adopt, but Helen Rowland worked for the adoption agency, and as revenge for Gaby's affair with John, tells them she would make sure that they never adopt a child. Next, the couple tries to adopt pole-dancer Libby Collins' daughter, who they name Lily, but Libby changes her mind and takes her daughter back. Finally they ask their maid, Xiao-Mei, to be their surrogate after she admits that she is in danger of being deported. Xiao-Mei gets pregnant but Gabrielle finds out that she and Carlos are having an affair. Carlos defends himself by saying that after her affair with John, it was his way of getting even. Gaby takes this into consideration, but believes the affair should have been with anyone but with the woman carrying their child. She kicks him out but tells Xiao Mei that she is staying with her as an employee until the baby is born. Season 3 Xiao-Mei's baby is born on Orson and Bree Hodge's wedding day. Much to their horror, they see that the baby is black and consequently isn't Carlos and Gaby's child. The doctor admits that the wrong embryo was transferred in Xiao-Mei but Carlos and Gaby's embryo didn't take so the baby was given to its biological parents and Carlos and Gabrielle divorced. Gabrielle changed her last name back to Marquez. She decided to go back to modeling but discovered she was now too old and began mentoring young girls in beauty pageantry instead. She also returned to the dating scene, first dating the father of one of the pageant girls, and then her "stalker", (Zach Young). Later, she met mayoral candidate Victor Lang, who pursued her despite her insistence that she wasn't interested. She eventually accepted his proposal, and they married, although shortly afterward she overheard Victor saying that he married her because she would be good for the "Latino vote" in the upcoming election for governor, and, distraught, went to Carlos for comfort (who, in the meantime, had been dating Edie Britt). Season 4 Gabrielle and Carlos planned to escape together; however, Edie staged a suicide attempt, and Carlos felt that he could not leave her, though he continued the affair. They were discovered when Edie hired a private detective and she showed the photos to Victor. He took Gabrielle out on a boat trip, where she assumed he was going to murder her, so she hit him over the head with an oar and called Carlos for help. They fought Victor and he fell overboard, nowhere to be seen and presumed dead, but was later found, washed up and claiming to have amnesia to everyone but Gabrielle. She decided, after Victor threatened her, to leave town with Carlos, but this turned out to be unnecessary - Victor was killed during the tornado which hit Wisteria Lane. In the aftermath, (which also blinded Carlos), Gabrielle and Carlos remarried. Due to an accident during the tornado, Carlos has lost his sight which causes some tension in his marriage with Gabrielle. In the end, she is willing to be there for him and care for him even though he is now blind. When Gabrielle and Carlos discover Ellie, the woman renting their spare room, of being a drug dealer, they attempt to keep the money she left behind for themselves. Gabrielle also helps the other housewives protect Katherine from the cops after she shoots Wayne. Five years in the future, Gabrielle’s life changed dramatically. Despite previous medical doubts, Gaby unexpectedly became pregnant twice(Juanita and Celia Solis). She is initially shown as being worn down, having gained some weight and taken on massive responsibilities that her blind husband cannot assist her with. She and Carlos are essentially “broke” and Carlos became a massage therapist. Gaby is shown ill-adjusted to her new life. Season 5 Both of her daughters, Juanita and Celia, are overweight. While this concerns Gaby, Carlos seems to be less worried. Early in the season, Carlos is told that he will regain his sight, worrying Gabrielle as she fears Carlos will no longer find her attractive, so she begins a slow transition towards her former appearance. It seems to be that Gabrielle was pregnant with Juanita right before the five-year jump because she is 4½ years old. When Carlos’ vision is restored, Gabrielle’s efforts throughout the past five years do not go unnoticed. She had sold nearly all her designer wardrobe in order to keep her family afloat. Carlos ultimately quits his job as a masseur and takes a high-paying business job so that he can support his family as Gabrielle did. With a large income and more relaxed lifestyle, Gabrielle succeeds her goal of regaining her former beauty but realizes motherhood and years of looking after Carlos has changed her for the better. Gabrielle also covers up for Carlos' boss, Bradley, when she discovers he is having an affair. She does it so Carlos will receive a higher wage and more time off. Eventually Gabrielle comes to her senses and tells his wife, Maria. Later, Carlos and Gabrielle are horrified to learn that Maria killed Bradley when he told her that he was leaving her for his mistress. Gabrielle later gets jealous when Carlos hires his ex girlfriend, Lucy, as his right hand lady in the company which he took over from Bradley. Gabrielle gets Lynette a job with them so she can spy on Carlos and Lucy. In the next episode, Gabrielle gets fed up with Carlos being at work all the time, due to Lucy's orders that everyone has to work more hours. Gabrielle is happy when Carlos decides to let Lucy go due to the way she treats people. Gabrielle is highly affected by the death of Edie Britt and remembers the friendly competitions for men they once had. She recalls Edie insisting that she wouldn't survive past fifty and is saddened to realize that Edie was right. At the conclusion of the season, Gaby agrees to take in Carlos' teenage niece, Ana, who was being raised by Aunt Connie. Ana immediately tests Gaby's patience when she is asked to do some chores, she instead gets the Scavo boys to clean the house because "they asked to hang out with her". Season 6 Ana continues to test Gaby's patience by wearing inappropriate clothes to school, stealing money from her purse, and sneaking out of the house at night, which causes Gaby to refuse to become Ana's legal guardian. However, when Ana reveals her intentions of rushing through life, Gaby sees herself in her and signs the paperwork officially becoming Ana's legal guardian, 24/7. Ana thinks Gaby is too mean, and Gaby explains that she wishes someone had been mean to her at Ana's age. When John Rowland returns, this causes some problems with Gabrielle and Carlos. He thinks that she still wants to look nice for her ex-lover. When Gaby shows up at John's restaurant (which is where Carlos is having his business dinner) she doesn't p ut any effort into her look. She tells Carlos that she has stood by him for 11 years. She stayed with him when he was poor, blind and when he "knocked her up twice." When Ana begins to fall for John, Gaby intervenes and tells John to stay away. He then tells her he was only flirting with Ana to see if she still had feelings for him. He then offers for her to run off with him and his new found wealth. He then kisses Gaby just as Ana walks in. She then later confesses her past affair with John to Ana, and the two finally mend fences as Gaby declares her love for Carlos. Gaby then gives her answer to John when she sends a photo strip of them together, torn right down the middle. When Gabrielle finds out Lynette is pregnant, she is angered her friend kept this secret rather than risk her job. She does try to make peace but when Lynette sues Carlos, she angrily rejects their friendship. In , while Gabrielle and Lynette are fighting during a Christmas block party, a plane crash-lands on Wisteria Lane. Lynette pushes Celia out of the path of the plane. In Gabrielle told Carlos the reason she didn't want to be reminded of her Mexican heritage-because of how poor she was and she never wanted her girls to know she lived like that. Carlos told her they should know where their mother came from and the sacrifice their people made, to which Gabrielle agreed. Gaby got involved into the Bolen's secret when she overhears Angie and Nick discussing about their covers. Later, in , when Angie and Gaby traveled to New York, Gaby was treated badly by her old co-workers, super-models Heidi Klum and Paulina Porizkova, she realizes that she had married Carlos because her career was on the verge of failure. While traveling back to Fairview, Angie reveals to Gaby that Patrick Logan, the "very bad guy" she's been running away from, it's actually Danny's father. In , Gaby decides to donate eggs to Bob and Lee so they can have a child but changes her mind, which leads to them breaking up. When Mike begins to experience financial troubles, Susan offers to help him, but he rejects her money. Susan thinks Mike is too proud to use his wife's money; however, Mike's debt is far greater than Susan realizes, and he accepts a loan from his friend and Gabrielle's husband, Carlos. Susan inherited a piano from an aunt, but she wants Gaby to think she and Mike bought it for $30,000 since she's jealous that Gaby always brags about how much money she and Carlos spend. Gaby offered afternoon sex to Carlos in exchange of a ski house in Aspen. Carlos bluffs and says they can't afford it because of a top-secret business deal. That's enough for Gaby to go see their business manager to find out about the deal. Utilizing her own special brand of blackmail, she gets him to tell her about Carlos' loan to Mike. Instead of going straight to anger, she feels compassion for Susan and Mike. Once she learns about the Delfinos' financial troubles, she drops by with a few bags of groceries for Susan. In a case of really bad timing, Susan decides to show Gaby her new piano — and to brag about the "cost." At first, Gaby plays it cool, but of course she ends up blabbing about the $50,000 loan and her lack of a ski house in Aspen. Before Susan calls Mike, though, Gaby thinks they should have some fun at their doofus husbands' expense. Over dinner, Gaby pulls Mike aside and says that she thinks Carlos is having an affair. Meanwhile, Susan is wearing a very low-cut blouse and is playing the part of the mistress very well. She "confesses" that she told Carlos that she would sleep with him if he lent Mike the money. Naturally, Carlos and Mike are befuddled, just long enough for Gaby and Susan to come clean about their little scheme. Ultimately, Mike apologizes and shows Susan all his paperwork. Gaby saves the Bolen family and is the one to say goodbye to them when they are leaving for Atlanta (and Danny, New York). Bree finally tells Gaby about the hit and run accident that happened 10 years before. A former nurse from the maternity ward at Fairview hospital, named Teresa Pruitt, is admitted as a patient. In flashback scenes she is shown working during the births of Susan, Gabrielle and Lynette's children (although it is not known which children she cared for). Teresa admits to a visiting priest that she didn't retire from the hospital; she quit because of guilt. He offers to take her confession, but she tells him that she does not want what she is about to say to remain private, as it must be put right. The priest then proceeds to a hospital directors office. Teresa has passed away, but not before telling him her secret. The director calls in lawyers, one of whom states that he knows the family affected by the secret, they live on Wisteria Lane. He then worries how he will be able to tell the family that the child they have been raising isn't their own. The child might be Juanita or Celia. Season 7 Gabrielle is told the truth of Andrew killing Carlos' mother but decides to keep it quiet, fearing Carlos' reaction and not wanting to hurt him. She is unaware of Carlos learning that Juanita was switched at birth with another baby and that Carlos is keeping that secret from her. As Juanita recovers in the hospital after being accidentally hit by Bree’s car, a nurse needs Gaby to make a few clarifications regarding her daughter’s health background. It is then that Gaby discovers that her daughter’s blood type is not consistent with what it should be. Since Gaby and Carlos’ blood types cannot possibly produce what Juanita’s is, the nurse assumes that Juanita is adopted. This leads Gaby into believing that Carlos must not be Juanita’s father. She asks Susan to recall a vacation the two had taken years earlier where Gaby had been harmlessly flirting with a French man, and Susan remembers that Gaby did not return to their hotel room until the following morning. This news makes Gaby believe that Juanita was conceived through had a drunken affair with the French man. Terrified of this realization, Gaby makes a desperate (and humorous) attempt to make Carlos believe she has sexsomnia, a disorder in which the sufferer has sex in their sleep. Carlos does not seem to take his wife seriously and dismisses the claim without asking any other questions. The next day, Carlos arrives at the hospital to check on Juanita. He encounters the same nurse who informed Gaby of their daughter’s blood type. Gaby arrives just as Carlos is learning about the inconsistencies of Juanita’s blood type. She panics and begins to tell Carlos that he isn’t Juanita’s father. Realizing he can no longer hide the truth, Carlos pulls Gaby aside and finally reveals to her that Juanita was accidentally switched at birth, devastating Gaby. Gabby and Carlos sign the documents that say that the two can not sue the hospital, and the hospital won't do any actions to find their biological daughter. Gabby, however, can't get the thought out of her head that her real daughter is out there. While shopping with Susan, Gabby looks at all the little girls in the mall, and panics. She talks to Bob, and they agree that Bob would hire a private detective to find her real daughter but doesn't tell him that Carlos would not support that idea. Later, after Bob has talked to the family that has Carlos and Gabby's daughter, Carlos finds out about it, and furiously threatens her with a divorce if something happens. Carlos and Gaby meet the family who raised their biological daughter Grace. Their personalities and looks are astonishingly similar. Both families agree not to tell the girls about what happened and agree on making monthly family visits. We see that Grace is very well taught on how to behave, but Juanita is not. Grace falls in love with Gaby's Chanel purse, so Gaby wants to give her one, but Juanita's real mother, Carmen Sanchez, doesn't accept it. She tells Gaby that Grace is not spoiled and is a modest child. Gaby opens up to Carlos about her argument with Carmen, during which he tells Gaby that she better not drive their daughter's family away because they might take her and never come back. A few days later, when the Sanchez family is at the Solis home, Gaby gives Grace a necklace that she bought at the beginning of her modeling years. The mother and daughter agree to keep that as a secret. Juanita is at Grace's house. She notices Gaby's necklace and asks Grace where she got it. Grace claims that it was a gift from her aunt, but Juanita is unconvinced and secretly takes it. When Gaby picks her up, Juanita tells her that Grace stole the necklace but she stole it back. Gaby admits that she gave Grace the jewelery as a present because she feels sorry for her as she is poor. Later, Grace arrives at the Solis's house to celebrate Halloween. Gaby tells Grace that she has never made a costume before but Grace replies that she loves it. "I've never had such a pretty costume before," she says. "You're the best mom ever." Gaby smiles, and Juanita arrives in her puppy costume. "You're adorable," Gaby tells her, but suddenly Grace opens the door in her princess costume. Juanita tries to get Gaby's attention, but Gaby is preoccupied with Grace and styling her hair. Juanita looks on jealously. Later, Gaby takes Grace, Juanita and Celia trick-or-treating and greets Tom's mother, Allison. Allison accidentally suggests that Grace is Gaby's daughter, and Gaby is flustered as she hurriedly explains that Juanita is her child. Juanita is unimpressed and Gaby takes piles of candy for her, explaining that it is cheaper than therapy. Back at the house, Grace is thrilled with all the candy she got and hands Gaby a peppermint because she said she liked them. Gaby thanks her for being so thoughtful and leaves to give Celia a bath. Grace tugs at her tiara but can't get it out of her hair. Juanita picks up some scissors and offers to help. Gaby is in the bathroom with Celia when she hears a scream. She goes to find out what happened and discovers half of Grace's hair shorn off while Juanita holds a tiara and some hair. "She was having a problem," Juanita says. "I fixed it." When Grace has gone, Gaby shouts at Juanita that her mother was furious but Grace pretended that it was all her idea. She adds that if she hadn't, Grace wouldn't be able to play there anymore. "Who cares?" Juanita asks, adding that she has only known Grace for a month. Gaby tells her that she loves spending time with Grace but Juanita replies: "You do." She adds: "You like her better than me." Gaby insists that that is not true, but Juanita points out that Gaby gave Grace a necklace but won't let her touch the jewelery. "What's so special about Grace?" she yells. Gaby is at a loss for words, and Juanita leaves. Carlos, who has been watching, approaches Gaby and tells her that Juanita knows something is up. He adds that they should stay away from Grace. Gaby refuses, explaining that she will just be more careful. "We have to protect our daughter," Carlos tells her, but Gaby replies: "They're both our daughters." Gaby and Carlos are having Grace's parents, Hector and Carmen over, they eat a Mexican style dinner for Thanksgiving, so Carlos cooked the entire dinner giving Gaby the job of buying the pies. Well, Gaby forgot, Carlos told her, yelled at her, to go get the pies, Gaby said she can't because she's had some wine. So, Hector volunteered to drive her to the bakery. The traffic was heavy so Gaby told Hector to drive on the shoulder because the bakery was going to close. They drove right past a cop who pulled them over. The cop told them that driving on the shoulder was for emergencies only, Gaby said it was an emergency and asked for a police escort to the bakery. When Hector could not produce a driver's license the cop arrested him. Gaby drove the beat up old truck (a stick shift at that) home. When she told Carmen what happened, Carmen quickly grabbed Grace and jumped in the truck telling Gaby and Carlos they had to go home and pack everything up before the cops found out where they lived. Hector and Carmen are illegal aliens, Grace is an American born citizen, well, we really should say Juanita is an American born citizen. Carlos hired Bob as their lawyer but he found out that it's too late for Hector already and that Carmen needs to leave asap. Gaby asks about Grace, Carmen asks about Juanita. Gaby envisions Grace living in her home. Gaby is still trying to cope with her biological daughter, Grace, leaving her forever causing Juanita to become suspicious. Gaby seeks help from Lynette and she suggests that Gaby write a letter to Grace that would never be sent. Gaby does so, but Juanita discovers it and reads it causing her to find out that Grace is Gaby's daughter and she is not. Juanita flees the house into the streets of the protest, causing her to get lost in the hundreds of people. She crawls into Bob and Lee's car who are fleeing Wisteria Lane since the neighborhood is angry with them for selling their house to Paul (due to Paul's lying about another neighbor selling to him). Meanwhile, as Bob and Lee are trying to escape the riot and are unaware of Juanita being in the backseat, people try to tip over and break the windows of the car. Juanita unveils herself and Bob and Lee climb into the backseat trying to comfort her as she is shrieking for help. Gaby finally catches sight of Juanita in the backseat and tries to rush to her aid, but before she gets there, a crazy neighbor uses a baseball bat to completely shatter the backseat window. Gaby rips the man off, while Carlos comes and pushes aside several riot members and they both bring Juanita home. Bob successfully escapes the car and tries to help Lee escape, but the neighbors are repeatedly punching and hitting Lee. Lynette quickly runs to Lee's aid and he successfully escapes injured. A guilty Gaby takes Juanita shopping for an expensive new doll to make up for the whole “I’m not really your biological mother” fiasco. The plan seems to be working until Juanita catches Gaby gazing at Grace’s picture on her cell phone. A therapist says the only way Juanita can heal is if they remove Grace from their lives. All keepsakes and photos of Grace must be ditched. Gaby doesn’t want to do it, so Carlos does it for her. This sends a somewhat despondent Gaby back to the store where she buys a brand new doll. It’s not for Juanita though. Gaby tells the saleswoman that this one’s for her. Then she cradles the doll like it’s a real baby. When Gaby notices that Mrs. McCluskey has a doll, she suggests they have a tea party with Princess Valerie. The word Mrs. McCluskey is looking for is… huh? Carlos realizes the doll is Gaby’s way of coping with the loss of Grace. Things go from bad to worse when they become victims of a carjacking. Carlos has to pull Gaby away from the gunman after she refuses to leave the car without her doll. The carjacker speeds away as Carlos tries to comfort his devastated wife. Gaby is in therapy and has extreme difficulty talking about her childhood. The session does not go well, though that’s not what she tells Carlos. Gaby says she needs to step up her treatment to three sessions a week. Carlos is livid when he discovers this triple play of appointments isn’t with the psychiatrist. They’re at the beauty parlor. So, Carlos serves as his wife’s personal escort to her next therapy session. Gaby’s scared to talk about how her stepfather molested her. That’s why Carlos is seated right by her side when she finally lets it all out. Meanwhile, Gaby and Carlos prepare to go on a trip to Gaby's hometown. Gaby is reluctant but Carlos tells her that it is important that they follow her therapist's advice - to visit her stepfather's grave and read him a letter. When they get there, Gaby is surprised when a woman on the street recognises her for being a famous supermodel. However, she spots a nun on the other side of the road and appears uncomfortable, before telling Carlos that they should get to the hotel. Later, the pair go to a local restaurant for something to eat and are shocked to see Gaby's pictures all over the wall. Soon, everyone is asking for photos and autographs. The principal of Gaby's old school approaches her and asks her to speak to his students the next day, and Gaby agrees, even though it will mean changing flights. At the hotel, Gaby gives an interview to her local newspaper but Carlos warns her that she is forgetting why they are there. He asks when they are going to the cemetery, but Gaby claims that she doesn't need to. She explains that she felt like nothing in her hometown before but now is getting a lot of love, and claims that it is "healing". Carlos suggests that it is not enough but Gaby insists that it is. At the school, the principal introduces Gaby to the nun she spotted the previous day - Sister Marta. Gaby admits that she was at school at the same time as Sister Marta. Meanwhile, Sister Marta tells Gaby that she looks like she is havin g fun, but always did love being the centre of attention. When she walks off, Gaby follows her into another room and says they need to talk. She asks Sister Marta if she remembers Gaby telling her about her stepfather. Marta replies that Gaby always had a "big imagination" and Gaby is shocked that she still doesn't believe her. She explains that she couldn't tell anyone what was happening to her but thought she could trust Marta because she was her teacher and a nun. She yells that Marta told her she was a liar and should be ashamed of herself, and explains that she has been ashamed ever since. She shouts that she did not deserve what happened to her because she was a child, and tells Marta that she was a grown-up and did nothing, so should be ashamed of herself. She walks out and finds Carlos waiting for her. She tells him that they can go home now. Alternate Timeline Gabrielle is overcome with the belief that God had spared Celia's life because of a special undiscovered talent that had yet to be shown. As she watches her daughter peacefully sleep away, Gaby envisions what life would be like if Celia was a born actress. Their very first moment occurs when Gaby drags Celia to the set of a commercial shooting for "Ouch Away" adhesive bandages. While Gaby has partially trained Celia to become happy and cute on cue, the two are met with some slight complications from the commercial director. Since the focal point of the advertisement requires the child in question to cry, Gaby experiences difficulties with Celia as her daughter is unable to willingly evoke the action when instructed. When Celia fails to achieve the director's needs within the first two takes, Gaby begs him for a third attempt, to which he begrudgingly accepts. Prior to the third take, Gaby steps in and fakes a phone call to her daughter and falsely informs her that her father has been injured and that her pet hamster is now dead. When Celia bursts into tears, Gaby smiles in delight at the thought of a promising future for her little star. A young teenage Celia is then seen being sneaked out of the house by Carlos in a desperate attempt to rush his daughter off to Summer Camp. Carlos's plan, however, proves fruitless when Gaby appears and confronts her husband and her daughter, preventing them from leaving. Carlos and Gaby are then caught in a heated argument with regards to Celia's life: Gaby refuses to let Celia's future as an actress be put to a halt for any reason while Carlos desires more than anything for his daughter to have a normal childhood and socialize with children her own age. The argument takes a dark turn when Gaby threatens Carlos to leave if he continues to stand the way of Celia's "future"; a mistake which ends in Carlos walking out on the family. Many years later into the future, an elderly Gaby is seen watching old footage of Celia's very first commercial with "Ouch Away" bandages among the tattered and heavily dilapidated remains of her home on Wisteria Lane. An adult Celia (in around her early to mid-twenties) is seen coming home to her mother with groceries for the first time in a while due to the two of them having to rely on food stamps to get by. Gaby's constant obsession with auditions and casting calls for Celia continue to press on many years later. When Celia expresses her desire to quit acting forever and to just live like a normal adult, Gaby reveals to her daughter that her and her acting gigs are all that she has left to hold on to ever since her separation from Carlos and her estrangement from her eldest daughter, Juanita. At this revelation, Celia caves in and woefully asks her mother when her next audition will be, to which Gaby squeals in excitement. Relationships ''For a full list of Gabrielle's relationships, visit Gabrielle's relationships. Quotations TBA Gallery 7x15.jpg Gabby.jpg Gabby3x05.jpg GabbySolis.jpg Gabby S5 3.jpg Gabby S6 2.jpg Gabby Solis.jpg GabrielleS7New.jpg GabrielleS8.png Gabrielle Grace.jpg Gabrielle Solis S7.jpg Gabrielle and Susan.jpg Gabrielle and bree.jpg Gaby-solis.jpg Gaby715.jpg GabyAngieNY.jpg GabyVSAlejandro.png Gaby Promo.jpg If....png Longoria.png Solisfamily.png Untitled.png 250px-Victor.jpg Edie shocks gabrielle.jpg Gabrielle Celia.jpg Gabrielle and Carlos.jpg John-rowland-and-gabrielle-solis.jpg GabrielleSolis.jpg Gaby.jpg Trivia *Gabrielle is seen smoking in the pilot episode of Desperate Housewives. She is seen reaching for her cigarettes in "Move On", but her smoking has never been addressed on the show again afterwards. *The families of Gabrielle and Carlos Solis hail from the Mexican city of Guadalajara. *Gabrielle has experienced the loss of a child four times: **Her first pregnancy ended in miscarriage when she fell down a flight of stairs. **The biological mother of her adopted daughter Lily decided to take her back. **The surrogate experiment ended in fallacy. **She let go of her biological daughter Grace. *She is one of only three characters to have appeared in every episode to date. *Gabrielle Solis was the first of the four main Housewives to be cast: Eva Longoria was reported to have landed the role on February 9, 2004, before anyone else. de:Gabrielle Solis Category:Main characters Category:Housewives Category:Mothers Category:Females Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Adulterers Category:Married characters Category:Divorced characters Category:Teachers Category:Religious characters Category:Models Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Time-Jump characters Category:Mother of a main character Category:Widowed characters Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Season 8 characters Category:Gun owners Category:Desperate Housewives: The Game characters Category:Characters in all 8 seasons